Sonhos x Realidade
by Aimee Kelly
Summary: Hi guys this is my FanFic (I do not know anything about English and I'm doing this summary in Google Translator, my FanFic is all in Portuguese ...) Maddy manages to return StoneyBridge, but it will not be so easy to have your old life back ...
1. Um ano depois

**Olá pessoal! Esta é minha primeira fanfic espero que gostem! Aproveitem!**

**POV de Rhydian**

Já se passou um ano desde que Maddy foi embora, me sinto do mesmo jeito que sentia quando fui para o selvagem, mas mil vezes pior, talvez porque quando eu estava no selvagem eu sabia que Maddy estava aqui, segura. Fui retirado dos meus pensamentos com Shan me chamando.

"Rhydian! Rhydian!" "Oi! Desculpe Shan, eu... estava pensando..." Shan fez uma cara de preocupação "Só vim te chamar, o sino já tocou..."

Ela foi andando em direção a Tom que estava na porta de entrada. Fui até eles, em direção a sala de aula, então sinto um cheiro de WolfBlood selvagem, mas esse cheiro era um pouco familiar, comecei a segui-lo, mas o movimento das pessoas e a mistura de diversos outros cheiros me fez perde-lo, mas como muitas vezes durante os primeiros dias sem Maddy, talvez essa seja só mais uma alucinação, mas esse era diferente dos que eu sentia era mais selvagem, mais doce... Fui novamente interrompido por Shan me cutucando.

"Rhydian! A aula começou a 5 minutos!" Foi quando percebi que eu estava parado no corredor vazio exeto por mim e Shannon "Desculpe, vamos então..."

Eu e Shan entramos na sala de aula "Achei ele professor ele..." Shan me olhou com o canto do olho "Eu me perdi Senhor... Depois passei no banheiro..." eu completei Shan se virou e sorriu para mim "Ótimo! Ótimo! sentem-se então!" disse Sr. Jeffries que estava extremamente estressado e ansioso mexendo em uma papelada velha e misturando-a com uma novinha, achei estranho, mas não comentei, sentei-me no meu lugar se sempre, sozinho e olhei para o lugar de Maddy que estava vazio. Sr. Jeffries começou a falar:

"Classe da manhã hoje teremos uma nova-velha aluna conosco! _Isso da trabalho..._" Eu ouvi as palavras, mas não estava prestando a menor atenção, deve ser por isso que fui pego de surpresa quando uma pessoa que eu pensei que jamais iria ver de novo atravessou a porta daquela sala, Maddy. Ela estava diferente, mais alta, seus cabelos estavam mais longos e levemente cacheados, suas curvas se destacavam e ela parecia mais madura, tanto de corpo quanto de atitude, fora isso era a mesma Maddy como eu a conhecia, ou pelo menos achava que era...


	2. Saudades

**Sei que o primeiro capítulo está meio sem graça mas era só para começar. Este capítulo é muito grande então vou dividi-lo em duas ou mais partes, eu não sei pois ainda estou escrevendo... Espero que gostem...**

**Capítulo 2 - Parte 1**

**POV de Maddy**

Fazia um ano desde que eu não via Rhydian, bom exeto quando eu usava eolas, mas fazia um ano que eu não o tocava, não o beijava, que eu tinha ido embora e deixado Shan, Tom e Rhydian.

Estava sentada à sombra de uma árvore com os joelhos junto ao peito, era primavera e por isso o chão não estava coberto de neve, mas ainda era muito frio em relação a StoneyBridge pois estava muito ao norte. Meu cabelo estava maior e mais sujo do que quando eu parti e minhas unham estavam uns 10 mm fora do meu dedo, mas totalmente irregulares pois eu as mantinha deste tamanho roendo-as, minhas roupas estavam sujas afinal eu estava com elas desde que deixei StoneyBridge e as calças estavam rasgadas, sapatos? Não tinha mais sapatos. Eu reconheço que precisava de um banho, mas eu não sou louca de entrar na água gelada dos rios da região, mesmo no verão, quando as águas ficam _menos geladas_ (porque não da para falar que ficam _mais quentes_) e eu podia me banhar, parecia que tinham mil facas perfurando meu corpo.

Balancei a cabeça para me livrar dos pensamentos, me levantei e meu corpo todo gritava e eu senti um estalo da minha coluna quando finalmente me levantei por completo, eu tinha ficado muito tempo sentada, fui em direção a clareira onde estavam uma parte da alcatéia, com certeza a outra parte foi caçar, então fui procurar minha mãe ou meu pai já que um sempre ia caçar e o outro ficava aqui para _cuidar de mim_, eu odiava isso já disse que não sou um filhote, mas já não adiantava discutir... Eu nunca sabia quem ficava e quem ia caçar, com certeza Jana foi caçar, afinal ela não foi da ultima vez e o alfa vai uma vez sim, outra vez não. Eu chego na parte da grande clareira que _pertencia_ a minha família e lá estava meu pai, ele estava limpando o chão onde a gente dormia que estava cheio de folhas, eu acho que o assunto não é muito adequado para falar com um homem, ainda mais se é meu pai, então eu me viro e tento sair de fininho sem fazer barulho e esperar minha mãe e Jana voltarem da caçada, "Maddy aonde você vai?"ele me pergunta ainda olhando para a pilha de folhas que ele juntou, eu suspiro e me viro para olhar para ele "Ah pai, eu só vim ver qual de vocês dois tinham ficado desta vez..." eu menti "Humm..." ele diz acho que ele não engoliu a resposta, mas aceita mesmo assim... "Jana foi caçar hoje não foi?" eu pergunto ignorando o seu '_humm _'eu já sabia a resposta, mas era só para não sair muito grossa... "Sim foi..." ele não estava prestando atenção em mim "Eu vou pular do alto da cachoeira pai..." eu debocho "Legal, antes de sua mãe chegar..." eu suspiro e sou em direção a clareira.

Chegando lá eu vejo Ceri, que não tinha ido caçar, por incrível que pareça porque ela adorava caçar... "Olá Ceri!" eu digo em um tom animado, "Olá manso..." ela diz entre os dentes, eu finjo não ouvir o comentário "Eu preciso de alguém com quem falar..." eu digo com a cabeça beixa e eu posso dizer que ela ficou me encarando por um tempo "E o que te faz pensar que eu vou ser essa pessoa?" ela diz ainda me encarando, ela provavelmente ainda estava com raiva de mim pois eu tinha _prendido _Rhydian em StoneyBridge, esse pensamento me faz sorrir, espero que ela não tenha percebido "É sobre Rhydian..." eu tomo coragem para olhar nos olhos dela, ela parece espantada "O que tem Rhydian?" ela diz, sua voz passou de raiva a preocupação "Bom, não é bem Rhydian... é mas, não é... é difícil de explicar..." eu me enrolo com a frase, estou sem piscar para impedir minhas lágrimas de cair, ela cede "Tudo bem domada, afinal meu filho te ama..." ela dá um pequeno sorriso, sinto-me corar "Sei que, seja o que você queira me falar não vai ser aqui com todos esses ouvidos equipados..." ela olha ao redor da clareira e eu faço o mesmo "Eu sei um lugar..." tomo a liberdade de segurar seu braço e a puxar para o interior da floresta em direção a árvore que eu costumava sentar para pensar "Aqui está longe o bastante..." eu digo sentando aos pés da árvore Ceri fez o mesmo e sentou-se ao meu lado "O que houve então?" Ceri pergunta olhando no fundo dos meus olhos, eu mordo o lábio inferior "Bem, você já deve saber que eu amo Rhydian e não dá para viver aqui não sem ele só usando Eolas eu tenho que ir eu tenho que voltar!" eu falo tudo em um único fôlego, sinto uma lágrima escorrer pelo meu rosto, ela levanta meu queixo e tem um longo sorriso em seu rosto, que eu não vi desde a última vez que ela esteve com Rhydian "Vá, eu cuido do resto..." Eu olhei fundo em seus olhos que eram iguais aos de Rhydian dei-lhe um sorriso e levantei. "Obrigada!" eu grito correndo pela floresta, no embalo eu acabei esquecendo de avisar meus pais e Jana, mas eles não iam deixar, talvez foi até melhor... A viagem duraria muito tempo por isso me transformei e percorri o resto do caminho como lobo.

Depois de um tempo avistei a cidade e isso de certa forma me alegrou, mas também me de deu uma dor no peito muito forte, me transformei de volta em humana, lembrei da minha casa onde passei 15 anos da minha vida e fui correndo para lá.

Continua... 


End file.
